nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: The Wedding
Disney Heroes Episode: The Wedding Rated TV-Y7 About the Episode In this Episode, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable decided to get married plus Ann plans to make this an event to remember. But when Evil Hydroman crashes the wedding, it's up to his good clone and the Heroes to stop the enemy before it's too late The Episode Act 1 QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'I don't know how you got here, but you're not gonna capture Ron. (Evil Hydroman walks towards Ron) I said hold it! (She use her fist but it went through) uh-oh, not good' Evil Hydroman: 'Aw, is the warrior stuck? How about I give ya a hand' (He shoots water sending Ann upwards and she lands on Kim) (Then he captures Violet Parr and escapes) Kim Possible: 'No, Violet!' (Ann, Goku & Kim glide 4 areas with water such as the lake in Central Park, 2 Rivers and Coney Island) Ann Possible: 'Great, we have searched for an hour and still no sign of Violet' Goku: 'It looks like we're on our own' Kim Possible: 'I example a tiny speck of oil on Violet's shirt and he's taking her to a tiny abandon oil rig' Mr Jameson: 'I'm gonna give Kim Possible a Wedding she'll never forget, but with the threat by Venom it's war' Peter Parker: 'I hope so, the Wedding can't be ruined' Mr Jameson: 'And don't worry about paying me back, you can work it off in the next month' Elastigirl: 'How about I give you something sticky' (She shoots her small cannon of strange webbing at Evil Hydroman) Violet: 'Wow, how did you stop him from attacking?' Spider-man: 'I use my tiny blood sample and mix some webbing including Jell-O, let's just say he's getting his 'Just Deserts' Ann Possible: 'But it won't hold him for long, we gotta get you to safety (She puts Violet in the boat) Kimmy, take her to shore while I handle Evil Hydroman' Evil Hydroman: 'The itsy-bitsy Elastigirl... (He shoots water at Elastigirl and she fell into a pool as she loses her mask) went up the waterspout, down came the flood to drown the Hero out' (He creates a whirlpool) (At the Chapel in Midtown Manhattan, the Wedding begins with Ron standing at one side by Wade Load & Bonnie Rockwalker) (Then as the song 'Wedding March' plays, Kim in her wedding dress walks with James Possible) Chi-Chi: 'Wow, Kim is really going to unite with Ron' Wedding Manager: 'We are gathered here today to celebrate those 2 Teens, the famous Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. If anyone has any reason why those 2 shall not wed, let them speak now or forever=' (But then Evil Hydroman and Venom crash through the doors) Crowd: (Screaming) Venom: 'I object to this marriage, Kim is going to marry me!' (He captures Kim) Ann Possible: (Thinking) 'I can't transform into a Female Super Saiyan unless I get my Family to safety (Then she rescues Jim & Tim) let's get you both to safety' Police Chief: 'This is worst than a school of Red-Bellied Piranhas attacking a herd of Catfish in the Amazon!' Mr Jameson: 'We better call the Avengers for help. Parker, you stay put and get pictures of the attack' (Peter changes into the Spider-man suit) Venom: 'I like for you to be my partner in the Dark Side' Kim Possible: 'I know who I want, Venom, and it's not you!' Venom: 'Enough! Now marry me, Kim. And join the Dark Side or i'll blow this church up! (Kim faints) No, not now!' (Ann shoots the 'Jell-O Webbing' at Evil Hydroman) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'That's the last of the Jell-o Webbing, it won't hold him' Super Saiyan Goku: 'We gotta rescue your Daughter and fast' Venom: 'Take 1 more step and I'll blow this place sky-high!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'But if you really love my daughter, you must release her' Hydroman: 'Wait! I can tell you why my Evil Clone plans to make Venom marry Kim Possible' (A Flashback shows Venom finding a tiny sample in the ruins of the Indoor Oasis) (Hydroman): 'Venom collected the traces of what's left of me, but it was enough to create not 1 but 2 clones' (Venom creates 2 Clones of Hydroman, 1 evil and the other good) (Hydroman): 'But before he can finish the final test, my evil counterpart escapes to plan an attack' (Evil Hydroman escapes) (Present Day) Kim Possible: 'So what you're telling us is that the Cloning process is unstable?' Hydroman: 'Yes, Kim. I have about little time remaining before my Evil Clone and I die' Monique: 'If Kim and Ron wants to have a better Future, it has to begin now' Evil Hydroman: (Screaming) 'NO! (He attacks Spider-man and Goku) This is all your fault, if Venom forgot about my final test of the cloning process then I might have lived' Spider-man: 'Stop, you're destroying the Chapel!' Evil Hydroman: (He aims at Kim & Ann) 'Now it's time to finish you both off, good bye!' Hydroman: (He hits his evil clone with a water blast) 'I won't let you attack my friends again! (But he starts to evaporate) It's happening too fast, run for it. NO!' (Then he dies) Evil Hydroman: 'Kim Possible! You can't hide from me' (He takes out a door) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Kimmy and I lured you away from the water to this rooftop of the Chapel, you're almost out of...you' Kim Possible: 'I'm in love with Ron Stoppable and you can't ruin my Wedding by revenge' Evil Hydroman: (Screaming) (Then he calms) 'But why? We were meant to your friends' Mary Jane: 'I'm sorry but it's over, we gotta get you back in the water' Evil Hydroman: 'I'll destroy you all starting with that Web-freak! (He charges) Spider-man: 'Hydroman, don't!' (He dodges the attack and Evil Hydroman dies by becoming evaporated) Kim Possible: 'He evaporated into steam' Super Saiyan Goku: 'The steam is going into the sun, but i'm glad it's over' Kim Possible: 'Now could you get Ron so I can finally get married?' Wedding Manager: 'By the power invested in me by the city of New York, I now pronounce you Hubsand and Wife, you may kiss the Bride' (Kim kisses Ron) Crowd: (Cheering) Mr Jameson: 'I wanted to give you something, it's a suprise that Venom didn't think of' Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Teamwork